The Legend of World King Chapter 1
by exodewi
Summary: Ketika kita menerima takdir yang sebenarnya sangat kita tak inginkan. Apa yang paling baik dilakukan? Jika menghindar kau akan mengorbankan banyak orang ... dan jika maju kau akan melepas nyawamu begitu saja. / "Ternyata aku sadar bahwa aku hidup adalah untuk melakukan ini."/ "Kami akan selalu mendukungmu."/ APA KAU SUDAH GILA RUPANYA!" Brothership all members SJ


**THE LEGEND OF WORLD KING**

Gendre : brothership, friendship, angst, hurt, fantasy, tragedy, etc

Cast : all members sj. Cast utama kyuhyun... ditambah pendukung lain

**WARNING : TYPO, GAJE, MEMBOSANKAN**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BAGI YANG INGIN DEKAT DENGAN AUTHOR FOLLOW MY TWITTER DewiExo**

**Mail : exodewi **

**DIMOHON DENGAN SANGAT REVIEW DON'T COPAS TANPA IJIN**

**ENJOY ~~!**

Di sebuah sekolah yang bernama _Seoul International School_ kini nampak sibuk dengan murid-muridnya. Karena apa? Pukul 09.00 pagi KST ini adalah waktu untuk istirahat bagi semua murid. Ada yang mengobrol, memakan camilan, bercanda sambil bermain musik dan ada dua orang sahabat yang sedang menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Seperti aktivitas yang sedang dilakukan dua _namja_ ini.

_Namja_ yang satu tinggi, tampan namun lebih terkesan imut, manis, dan lucu. Sedang _namja_ yang satu lagi mengenakan kacamata, namun tidak menghilangkan kesan tampannya, walaupun _namja _yang satu ini tak kalah manisnya. Tapi satu kelebihannya, raut tampannya lebih dominan dibandingkan dengan _namja_ tadi.

_Namja_ imut yang raut tampannya terkalahkan oleh raut manisnya bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Sementara _namja_ tampan yang terlihat cerdas itu bernama Kim Kibum. Kibum tengah asyik dengan buku yang dibacanya, ini adalah kebiasaannya dan Kyuhyun walau sebenarnya Kyuhyun kini terlihat sedang menggerutu sebal. Jujur saja tanpa persetujuan Kyuhyun, Kibum langsung menarik tangannya menuju ruang perpustakaan.

Masih terdengar gerutuan-gerutuan kesal dari mulut Kyuhyun terhadap sahabatnya Kibum. Respon Kibum hanya meliriknya sekilas dan kembali lagi fokus terhadap buku yang dibacanya. Sikap Kyuhyun itu membuat Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibir dan menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Sebuah ide jahil langsung terlintas di pikiran Kyuhyun, langsung saja dirinya berteriak keras.

"KIM KIBUM TULI AKU BICARA PADAMU!"

Sontak saja semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua. Perpustakaan yang _notabene_-nya harus sunyi dan tidak boleh berisik malah dikagetkan oleh teriakan keras seorang 'Cho Kyuhyun'. _Librarian_ yang memang terkenal galak menatap tajam Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Dengan dinginnya dia mengusir Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Kibum menyimpan kembali buku yang tadi menarik perhatiannya. Langsung menarik Kyuhyun keluar, takut-takut hal yang lebih memalukan akan terjadi bila terus disana. Saat berjalan Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah. Tapi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa perutnya lapar. Dengan setengah hati Kyuhyun menoel Kibum yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Kibum"

"Hmm."

"Singkat sekali."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku lapar."

"Lalu?"

"Ayo kita pergi ke kantin."

"Ini makan _cookies_ bekalku saja."

"_Aniyo.._aku ingin ke kantin makan _jajangmyun_."

Namun tiba-tiba bel masuk kelas langsung terdengar.

"Sudah bel makan saja apa yang ada."

"Aish Kim Kibum menyebalkan."

"Cepat nanti telat."

"_Nde!_ Tunggu."

Sibuk menggerutu ternyata Kibum sudah berada jauh di depannya. Sedikit berlari akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil juga menyusul Kibum. Untunglah Kibum dan Kyuhyun datang tepat waktu menuju kelas. Karena 5 detik setelah mereka tiba Park _songsaenim_ yang terkenal _killer_ tiba disana. Bisa gawat kan jika mereka terkena amuk juga oleh sang guru setelah tadi dimarahi di perpustakaan.

Semua murid terlihat memperhatikan dengan seksama penjelasan dari Park _songsaenim_. Siapa yang berani tidak memperhatikan jika yang mengajar adalah Tuan Park yang terkenal sangat _killer_. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang murid yang mempunyai julukan _evil_ untuk bisa taat terhadap Park _songsaenim_.

Dirinya dengan sengaja menggelitiki Eunhyuk yang duduk di depan bangkunya. Eunhyuk yang kegelian mencoba menahan suara tawanya. Donghae –teman sebangku Eunhyuk- yang melihat gerak-gerik Eunhyuk merasa aneh. Disenggol-senggolnya lengan Eunhyuk mengisyaratkan agar dirinya diam. Namun yang terjadi kebalikannya, Eunhyuk berteriak dan tertawa sekerasnya. yang melihat kejadian itu mengeluarkan aura gelapnya untuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Lee Donghae...Lee Hyukjae!"

"_N...ne songsaenim_."

"Kenapa tidak memperhatikan pelajaranku?"

"Aku tadi menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk diam."

"Lalu kau Eunhyuk?"

"Aku digelitiki oleh Kyuhyun _songsaenim_."

"Enak saja...aku tadi sedang mencoba rumus yang tadi dijelaskan."

"Benar! Lee Hyukjae kau berani berbohong sekarang. Kau akan pulang telat dua jam sekarang!"

"Berarti aku tidak ya?"

"Kau juga Lee Donghae!"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada penolakan! Ayo kembali lanjutkan belajar kalian."

Perintah dari sang _master_ matematika seketika langsung dituruti oleh semua siswa. Eunhyuk yang geram menoleh pada Kyuhyun dan langsung memberikan _deathglare_-nya. Kyuhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Eunhyuk tanda mengejek. Donghae yang terkenal sensitif kini matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Bukannya merasa bersalah Kyuhyun malah mengeluarkan seringaian _evil_-nya. Kibum yang melihat kelakuan sang sahabat hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas.

Suara dentingan bel yang menandakan bahwa semua siswa harus kembali ke kehidupan rumahnya sudah terdengar. Dengan bersorak gembira mereka mengemasi tas masing-masing, wajar bukan semua siswa di seluruh dunia pun pasti merasa senang jika bel tanda pulang telah dibunyikan. Tidak terkecuali bagi Kyuhyun, sementara sahabatnya Kibum hanya mengemasi tasnya dengan santai.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama seperti saat ini. Karena jarak rumah mereka berdekatan. Kemudian mereka memilih berjalan karena jarak rumah mereka dan sekolah cukup dekat. Saat perjalanan pulang hanya Kyuhyun saja yang sesekali bersenandung kecil. Kibum menikmati senandung Kyuhyun karena dia akui suara Kyuhyun begitu merdu.

Lama berjalan mereka tiba di rumah masing-masing. Kibum langsung berpamitan kepada Kyuhyun. Namun sebelum berpisah Kyuhyun menitipkan pesan penting untuk Kibum. Tidak salah lagi bahwa mulai besok dirinya tidak mau ke perpustakaan lagi.

"Kibum."

"_Mwo_"

"Mulai besok aku tidak akan ke perpustakaan."

"Aku sudah bisa menebaknya."

"Dasar sok pintar."

"Lagipula aku sudah meminjam buku yang tadi.?"

"Buku apa sih?"

"Aku lihat dulu."

"Oh.. itu The Legend of World King."

"Kau tahu Kyu buku ini sangat susah untuk ditemukan."

"Benarkah? Mungkin murid yang lain menyimpannya sembarangan."

"Kau salah Kyu buku ini ada jika kau ada!"  
"Jangan bercanda _babbo_. Kau pikir aku World King yang terpilih. Sadarlah ini dunia modern. Hal seperti itu hanya dongeng...dongeng fiksi."

"Bukannya itu legenda?"

"_That's impossible Mr. Kim Kibum_."

"Bagaimana jika kau World King selanjutnya?"

"Jika itu terjadi aku tidak mau. Karena takdir World King sudah ditentukan. Aku hanya mau hidup normal."

"Tapi..."

"Sudah aku lapar, bisa gila jika membicarakan dongeng itu lagi."  
"Hey Kyu.."

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan Kibum yang masih terdiam terpaku. Tersadar dari lamunannya Kibum kembali ingin memperhatikan buku yang tadi dipinjam. Namun setelah Kyuhyun pulang buku itu langsung saja menghilang. Hal ini bukan pertama kali terjadi. Sempat Kibum ke perpustakaan, buku itu menghilang. Lain cerita jika dia bersama Kyuhyun, buku itu langsung tersodor di hadapannya. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, World King hanyalah sebuah legenda belaka. Tapi menurut Kibum di dunia ini tidak ada sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Jika memang World King hanya sebuah legenda, mengapa fakta asli bahkan semua pemerintahan di dunia tak ingin membahasnya? Mengingat Kibum adalah orang jenius dengan IQ di atas 138.

Kemudian pikirannya teralihkan kepada sang sahabat Kyuhyun. Memang benar dirinya dan Kyuhyun sudah bersahabat semenjak balita, namun belakangan ini Kibum merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal pada diri Kyuhyun. Mungkinkah akan ada rahasia besar yang akan dia ketahui dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun?

Entah mengapa tangan kiri Kibum merasakan rasa panas. Sungguh panas lengannya seperti sedang dibakar oleh seseorang. Tiba-tiba di dalam pikirannya seperti ada sebuah _roll film_ yang sedang berjalan. Seseorang...seseorang yang akan menemui takdirnya di laut merah. Selang 5 menit rasa panasnya di lengan kirinya memudar. Nampak disana Kibum terkejut dengan suatu tanda yang menyala di lengan kirinya yang bergambar jam pasir yang bersinar. Seseorang menepuk pundak Kibum, karena dari tadi dia melihat Kibum mematung.

"_Hyung_..masuklah."

"Eh...kau Luhan."

"Sudah malam cuaca dingin lagi."

"Sejak kapan kau?"  
"Baru tadi."

"Baiklah ayo kita masuk."

"Dari tadi kali _hyung_."

"Hehe...iya _hyung_ tahu."

"Ayo _hyung_."

Luhan sang adik dari Kibum langsung menarik Kibum untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Tanpa seorang pun yang tahu seseorang yang misterius tengah berpikir dalam hatinya. 'Ternyata dewa waktu adalah orang dekatku. Aku harus mengambil langkah cepat sebelum sang World King dilindunginya dan juga dewa-dewa yang akan bermunculan!' Ternyata orang misterius tersebut menggunakan penghalang agar dewa-dewa pelindung tidak mampu membaca pikirannya.

~~~_Kyuhyun Home's~~~_

Kyuhyun kini terlihat sedang gelisah di atas tempat tidur _king size_ miliknya. Mengapa dirinya memikirkan cerita World King yang bodoh itu sih? Mencoba untuk mencuci muka, Kyuhyun beranjak menuju kamar mandi miliknya. Dibasuhnya wajahnya lalu menghela nafas sejenak. Tiba-tiba seseorang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya dengan mata merah menyala. Wajahnya sama sama dengan Kyuhyun. 

"_Nu...nuguseyo_?"

"Dirimu Cho Kyuhyun..."

"Mungkin aku hanya berhalusinasi."

"Aku beda denganmu...aku adalah kekuatan World King mu."

"Omong kosong apa ini?!"

"Kaulah World King terpilih."

"_Babbo_..."

"Itu tanda di lengan kirimu dan mata merah ini. Eh sahabatmu Kibum juga sudah mendapat tanda. Dialah salah satu dewa pelindung yang harus kubunuh."

"Maksudmu?!"  
"Aku sudah muak dikendalikan dan hidup di tubuh orang lain. Aku hanya ingin menggunakan kekuatan ku sendiri bukan dipergunakan. Kau lemah! Bisa degan mudah aku menguasai tubuhmu dan membunuh para dewa pelindung yang menyegelku. Termasuk KIM KIBUM."

"Jangan pernah berani menyentuhnya!"

"Mungkin dengan wujud seperti ini aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Namun dengan tubuhmu aku bisa menyentuhnya."

"_Shireo!_ Akulah yang akan mengendalikanmu."

"Jika begitu buktikan!"

Sosok iblis tersebut menghilang setelah mengeluarkan ancamannya. Masuk kembali ke dalam tubuh Kyuhyun, yang langsung membuat tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak karena merasa sakit. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan semua kebimbangannya dan kebingungannya.

~~SKIP~~~

Tidak seperti biasanya Kibum dan Kyuhyun tidak saling menyapa dan bercengkrama. Terlebih Kyuhyun, biasanya dia kan yang paling cerewet. Hingga bel berbunyi kedua orang itu masih terdiam di tempat masing-masing.

"Kyu."

"Kibum."

Ucapan mereka berbarengan rupanya.

"Kau duluan Kibum."

"Kau adalah World King."

"Omong kosong."

"Lihat tanda ini! Bayangan tentang masa depanmu sudah ada dalam pikiranku."

"Sudahlah Kibum kau terlalu terbawa oleh buku itu."

"Tapi..."

"Aku mau ke kantin."

Oh sayang sekali tanda pedang bersayap malaikat yang ada di lengan Kyuhyun terlihat oleh Kibum. Kyuhyun menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun yang membisu.

"Sejak kapan?!"

"Tadi malam."

"Bersamaan...aku juga."

"Sudahlah jangan berlebihan."

"Jika berlebihan lalu bagaimana dapatkah kau menjelaskan ini semua?!"  
"Ini hanya dongeng."

"Dongeng yang menjadi nyata! Nyawamu berharga Kyu."

"Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau nyawamu juga berharga?!"  
"...ini takdir."

"..."

"Kyu.."

"..."

Mereka berdua hanya saling membuang nafas kasar. Terlebih Kyuhyun yang masih tidak siap untuk menerima semua ini. Jika dirinya menerima takdirnya sebagai World King, mungkin semua orang yang disayanginya bisa berada dalam bahaya. Sementara Kibum sebenarnya juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Perbedaannya Kibum bisa memilih untuk melindungi Kyuhyun. Karena menurutnya ini adalah takdir yang harus dijalankan.

Seorang _namja_ bernama Park tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya sembari memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Kibum dalam kesunyiannya. _Namja_ bermarga Park itu mengepalkan tangannya dan menyentuh dadanya yang sedikit berdenyut sakit. Mengingat peristiwa World King selalu membuatnya sakit.

Sepertinya orang ini akan ikut serta juga dalam alur cerita. Dongeng? Sebuah dongeng atau legenda yang berubah menjadi nyata. Kebenaran apalagi yang akan terkuak nanti?

mohon review chinguuuuuundeul

jebal jebal


End file.
